Stephanie Young
Stephanie Young (nacida en 1973) es una actriz de voz estadounidense que trabaja para series de anime en Funimation Entertainment. Ella es también una cantante de jazz y recientemente se convirtió en la cantante de la banda de su esposo, "The Brehm's". Ella interpreta la voz de Clare. Carrera Personal *Dragon Ball GT - Cantante del tema principal (ED 1) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Comentarista (ep 36) *One Piece (TV) : Commentary (eps 67, 166), Theme Song Performance (ED 4, ED 12) Actriz de voz *AM Driver (TV) as Paf Shining *Aquarion (TV) as Sophia Belin *B'tX (TV) as Karen *Baccano! (TV) as Adele (ep 1) *BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution (OAV) as Reika Tachibana *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Yoshikawa *Basilisk (TV) as Kagero *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) *Big Windup! (TV) as Hanai's Mother *Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher (OAV) as Nechla Geeze *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) as Nechla Geeze (ep 4) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) as Nechla Geeze *Black Butler (TV) *Black Cat (TV) as Echidna Parass *Blassreiter (TV) as Sasha Jobson *Burst Angel (TV) as Sam's Wife (ep 14) *Burst Angel: Infinity (OAV) as Sam's Wife *Case Closed (TV) as Isabel Nottingham (ep 108); Lady (ep 130); Lindsey (ep 90); Liz Faulkner (ep 118) *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (movie) as Tamia *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) *Casshern Sins (TV) as Lizbell (ep 7) *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) as Kanalis *Claymore (TV) as Clare *D.Gray-man (TV) as Female Akuma (eps 14-15) *Darker than Black (TV) as The Widow (eps 7-8) *Desert Punk (TV) as Junko Asagiri *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Yuri Kitajima *Eden of the East (TV) as Juiz *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (movie) as Akane (Saizo's granddaughter); Akiko (Saizo's granddaughter); Fumie (Saizo's granddaughter); Juiz; Yuko (Saizo's granddaughter) *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (movie) as Juiz *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Nina (ep 26) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) as Yui Ikari *Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (movie) as Yui Ikari *Fairy Tail (TV) as Karen Lilica *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Olivier Mira Armstrong *Ga-Rei: Zero (TV) as Misuzu Nakabayashi (ep 6) *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Julia F. Reinhart *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Kana Morishita (eps 4-5) *Glass Fleet (TV) as B.B.; Mozarella (eps 5, 8, 22) *Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament (TV) as Jane *Gunslinger Girl (TV) as Franca (eps 6, 12) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as Flanca *.hack//Quantum (OAV) as Shamrock *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) as Gamma (Harpy 2; green hair) *Heaven's Lost Property Forte (TV) as Harpy 2 (eps 5, 7) *Hell Girl (TV) as Aki Abe (ep 20) *Hero Tales (TV) as Choka *Heroic Age (TV) as Lecty Illusion A-I (ep 25); Lecty Leque *Initial D (TV) (FUNimation Dub) *Jyu Oh Sei (TV) as Eva Klein (ep 11) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Freya *Kodocha (TV); Mrs. Tomita *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Mana Tatsumiya *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Mana Tatsumiya *MoonPhase (TV) as Elfriede *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Kinu (ep 4); Mother (ep 17); Yahagi (ep 24); Yoki's Mom (ep 11) *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Ren Seto *Nabari (TV) as Korin *Negima! (TV); Mana *Negima!? (TV) as Girl (ep 8); Mana Tatsumiya; Old Woman (ep 8) *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) as O-ise *One Piece (TV) as Nico Robin (FUNimation) *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Nico Robin / Miss All-Sunday *Peach Girl (TV) as Toji's Mother (ep 3) *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Female Rogue *Rideback (TV) as Tamayo Kataoka *Rumbling Hearts (TV) as Dr. Kozuki *Samurai 7 (TV) as Shika *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Priestess (ep 3); Priestess A (eps 1-2); Sorceress A (ep 10); Subordinate A (ep 8) *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as Sarasa (ep 7) *School Rumble (TV) as Itoko Osakabe *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Itoko Osakabe *School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) as Itoko Osakabe *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (TV) as Nou Hime *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Dororo's Mother (ep 13) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) as Riko *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) as Riko *Shin chan (TV) (FUNimation; ep 1); Nanako (FUNimation) *SHINOBI - Heart Under Blade (live-action movie) as Kagero *Shuffle! (TV) *Solty Rei (TV) as Miranda Maverick *Soul Eater (TV) as Arachne *Speed Grapher (TV) *Spice and Wolf II (TV) as Fleur Boland/Eve *Summer Wars (movie) as OZ Announcer *To (OAV) as Maria (Elliptical Orbit) *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Iriri (eps 5, 7-8, 12); Ishtar (ep 1) *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Amina's Captain (eps 9-11); Iriri (eps 1, 5, 10) *Trinity Blood (TV) as Mireille (ep 2) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Female Vocal (eps 38-39); Oruha *Witchblade (TV) as Nora *XXXHOLiC (TV) as Hanahana (ep 6) Enlaces externos * * Young, Stephanie